slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Levia
Levia is a supporting character featured in the manga Princess Lucia by Seo Kouji. Character Overview Levia is a water demoness who after a fierce battle with Lucia, washed up on shore with her memories gone. Since then, she lives with her and her bride-to-be, Yuta Koizumi, referring to both as her parents. Though mischievous to a fault, she means well for her parents and only wishes to be near them to avoid being lonely. Appearance Levia appears as a young girl with long violet hair not kept in any particular fashion. Her unique feature is the fins protruding from either side of her head as well as from her backside to indicate a fish-like form. Her true form is that of a serpentine creature with wings though this is not nearly as much. Personality Levia is a lively spirit who enjoys company above all else. While she is child-like at times, crying and running to either Lucia or Koizumi, she has been described as being more adult-like than Lucia at times as the concept of jealousy, among other things remain oblivious to her or at the very least, don't seem to interest her. What she abhors most of all is loneliness and will do whatever is necessary to ensure she isn't deprived of company, going so far as to transform, even. Special Abilities Levia possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefying and shapeshifting. As a "Satan-class" ocean demon, she possesses incredible water-based powers and a terrifying amount of power but has never been trained to use anything particularly refined. In her human form, Levia displays the ability to transform into a liquid state which she regularly uses to travel through water-focused constructs and systems such as pipes and drains. Though not explicitly displayed, she also has the ability to produce a very powerful adhesive goo that can bind even particularly strong demons. In her demon form, she has amazing agility and speed while underwater. However, she doesn't particularly need any body of water to thrive and she can use the wings on her back to fly and release blasts of energy through her mouth. Should she be defeated in this form, she will suffer a case of total amnesia and will call anyone the very first person she lays eyes on as her mother or father, even if said person did not actually defeat her. Her slime also gains acidic properties though the actual extent of its potency is unknown as it only burned off the clothes of angels and demons alike though it seems to be apparent that the damage would be far worse for a human as Koizumi was protected at the time. Synopsis Levia first appears when the princess Lucia and her bride to be Yuta come to visit the beach for some rest and relaxation. When a battle heats up, she arises from her abode and attacks everyone on sight. When she goes after Koizumi after being insulted, Lucia uses a powerful spell that summons a giant rock from above and slams her with it. The attack knocks her into a more petite human-like form. She is then taken into their custody at the behest of Koizumi. Upon waking up, she dives at her, happily calling him "Mama". Levia spends as much time with Koizumi as possible, enjoying his company. When they return to the beach, Levia explains that she had been lonely for ages as people ran in terror whenever she arose to try and greet them. However, now that she has Koizumi to keep her company, she no longer has to worry as she plans on bringing him back home with her. However, when Koizumi states that he cannot stay for obvious reasons, she becomes enraged and tries to bring him with her by force, resuming her demonic form and dragging him into the ocean, quickly losing oxygen. However, Lucia appears once more and manages to defeat her after splitting the ocean apart to expose her to an attack spell; the same one she used before. Knocked out again and with her amnesia in full effect, she awakens once more and sees Lucia, calling the princess her mother. It was then and there that it was decided by Koizomi that she would stay with them, feeling sorry for what had happened (a caption confirming her status as a regular character). One morning during a school day, Levia disappears from home and imprisons Lucia's father in a blanket of goo. She then assumes a liquid form and arrives on school grounds through a faucet, looking for Lucia and Koizumi again. Unable to find them in such a large area, she comes across the idea to sweep the area in her demon form and finds her during class, wanting to play tag. Lucia then decides to pick one of the angels, Micheal as her target and chases after her, carelessly smashing through the school building before cornering her into a wall. In the nick of time however, Gabriel casts a spell which knocks her out. After school, Levia walks with the group back home after being scolded for not waiting. However, Lucia promises that she and Koizumi will never leave her side, responding with a gleeful smile. Category:Manga characters Trivia